


Unspoken

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obidala, Sad, Unrequited Love, pretty much obi's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: This is just a short unrequited Obidala drabble and I'm just really sad okay????
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 12





	Unspoken

As a padawan learner, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be impressed by the young queen. When their paths crossed again ten years later, he was taken aback by her beauty and the old feelings that came rushing back to him. He fought those feelings with all of his strength as part of his commitment to the Jedi Order.

He would have been blind to not notice the way Anakin felt about her, too. Whether or not she reciprocated, Obi-Wan did not want to know. But soon it became apparent that Padmé was with child and all hopes of being together, however farfetched they may be, were dashed.

“Anakin’s the father, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan asked that day on Coruscant, confirming his worst fear. The look on Padmé’s face said it all. “I’m so sorry.”

Obi-Wan returned to his ship broken hearted. Not only was he heartbroken for himself and the life he could have had if he simply took a chance all those years ago; but he was heartbroken for Padmé knowing the fate that would befall her.

Watching Anakin’s mistreatment of his pregnant wife on Mustafar absolutely enraged Obi-Wan. He channeled his anger into that fight. He didn’t want to hurt Anakin. But he was left no choice.

Obi-Wan tried his best to keep Padmé alive, but he lost her. He watched her take her last breath. If it weren’t for the presence of Master Yoda and Bail Organa he would have said so much more. Done so much more. But Padmé didn’t need that in her final moments. It was for the best.

Obi-Wan found a private room and cried his heart out. He lost his brother and the love of his life that day. He knew he could have given her so much more; she deserved it all. What did Anakin give her? Heartache and two orphaned children. 

Perhaps if Obi-Wan had taken the mission to protect her those years ago things would be different. Perhaps they would be married, living on the lake. Perhaps there would be children running around them. Perhaps if he hadn’t been so stupid and told her how much he loved her… things would be different.

To honor that love, Obi-Wan cleans himself up and sets out to ensure those babies would have loving homes. But as he leaves the room, he sees her there. Lying on the cold table.

“May I have a moment alone with her?” he asks the medical droids. They clear the room.

“You need not worry for your children, Padmé. I’ll watch over them.” He leans down and plants a kiss to her cold forehead. “Rest well, my love.”


End file.
